crappy_ass_shit_bootlegsfandomcom-20200214-history
Somari
'Somari for Dendy is not probably the same what Sonic for Sega is'.'' -Sergei Suponev,Dendy:The New Reality (Info from Bootleg Games Wiki,credit to them) ''Somari'' (音速瑪莉) (full title: ''Somari the Adventurer''') is a pirated port of ''Sonic the Hedgehog, made for the Famicom by Hummer Team under their Somari Team alias and published by Ge De Industry Co. Overview S''omari'' is a well-known pirated Famicom port of Sonic the Hedgehog ''featuring Mario in place of Sonic, and is known to have been made by Hummer Team. This game also includes the Spin Dash, a move introduced in ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Also notable is the usage of the Special Stage and the background graphics for Green Hill Zone from the Master System version of Sonic 1, almost certainly due to hardware limitations of the Famicom. All of the zones from the Mega Drive version are included, with the exception of Scrap Brain Zone. The controls are similar to Sonic the Hedgehog, albeit including the Spin Dash and Somari suddenly slowing down when going into a jump depending on what speed he's going at, a problem also encountered in Hummer Team's Famicom port of'Super Mario World. Oddly, the game includes loops and ramps, although these have somewhat glitchy programming such as the player being able to get permanently stuck on a loop if hit by a badnik as well as passing through one ring when the player runs through it, a glitch also present in Jurassic Boy 2 by Sachen. Also, unlike Sonic 1, while rolling you cannot control yourself at all. Somari is considered to be significantly more difficult than Sonic 1 due to the enemies always re-spawning in the same places whenever they appear on the screen, poor programming and physics, as well as a lack of continues and checkpoints. The level design is somewhat flawed, from frequently repeating areas of zones, most noticeably in Marble Zone and Labyrinth Zone, to inescapable pits in Green Hill Zone. However, in some versions you can't get out as the timer resets to 9:00 whenever it expires. Unlike the Mega Drive version, there's only one ending in this game which shows Dr. Robotnik juggling the Chaos Emeralds, which is odd considering that they're nowhere else to be found in the game. The graphics are mostly taken from Sonic the Hedgehog for the Mega Drive, with a few exceptions. The background for Green Hill Zone and the Special Stage graphics are from the Master System version, the sprite of Somari is an edited version of Mario's sprite from Super Mario Bros. 3 and some other graphics were modified on the title screen; namely the removal of the Sega copyright on the emblem and in the bottom right corner, the edit in the title to read Somari and Sonic himself being replaced with Mario in the same pose. The "Sonic Team Presents" screen from the original was also modified to read "Somari Team Presents". The music is mostly taken from the same game, although in much lower quality as well as the Special Stage music being remade from the Master System version. Why it's Shit * Poor physics...very poor physics * Enemies respawn which isnt always great * Level Design is supposed to resemble the ones in the classic Sonic 1 but its more poor,which,along with the physics,you may get stuck in spikes and lose your rings * You need 100 rings to get to the Special Stage,which sounds like an impossible mission * A lot of misspelling The Only Good Things * It has the Spin Dash,and it works * Its an ok demake * The soundtrack is damn good Trivia * They credited themselves on the box as Someri Team Videos Category:NES/Famicom Games